


Gemzawa: Initial Art

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Gemzawa [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa is made a gem, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Gem/Human Hybrids (Steven Universe), Like, bit it's better than dying, he did not agree to it, he's not really sure, maybe? - Freeform, surgically made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: Some crossover art I drew, but never had a full story for. I think I may try to make one though.Currently on mobile and haven't figured out how to post the art itself here, so I'm posting the link to the tumblr post I made. Sorry.





	Gemzawa: Initial Art

As stated previously, I couldn't figure out how to directly post the art here, so I've had to post the link to the Tumblr post I made.

Here it is!

<https://rosebloodcat.tumblr.com/post/186150758102/i-took-a-grumpy-sleep-deprived-trash-man-and>

If people like this, feel free to send me asks over Tumblr (or in the comments here) for the ideas I have rattling around for this! Or even send ideas of your own!

I will happily incorporate ideas, or even play around with alternative stories and timelines!


End file.
